


Mistress Chloe and BlackPink Part 4: Lisa

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [34]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Lisa couldn't wait any longer to become Mistress Chloe's plaything. So she decided to show up at her house with a little surprise for her new Mistress.This series of stories was requested by Dinomus.





	Mistress Chloe and BlackPink Part 4: Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

There was a knock on Chloe’s door. Chloe opened the door to find Lisa. The last member of BlackPink standing at her door wearing a coat and heels. “Lisa, what are you doing here? Jisoo didn’t say that she was sending you here. Though she would have said that she was coming as she did with Jennie.” Chloe said looking at her trying to figure out why she was here as she shut the door behind her after letting her into her house.

“I can’t wait that long,” Lisa said with a moan as she dropped her coat to reveal that she was only wearing a strap-on under her coat. Chloe looked at her and smiled. “Sweetie, why are you wearing that?” Chloe asked looking at her with a smile. “I want to please you, Mistress,” Lisa said with a look of concern that she wasn’t going to be making love to her right now.

“Sweetie I don’t make love to women to make myself feel good,” Chloe said as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Lisa didn’t know what to think she had wanted to see her doing this but she clearly didn’t like that she was wearing this strap-on. “I make love to women to live out fantasies. Sexual desires. And I can’t do that if we both don’t experience an orgasm.” Chloe said as she slipped her blouse from her shoulders so that she was standing in front of Lisa wearing only her bra.

“So how am I going to make you have an orgasm when this,” Chloe asked with a smile as she started to have her fingers walk up the length of the shaft of the strap-on. “Works only one way?” Chloe asked with a smile as she undid the strap on and let it fall to the floor at Lisa’s feet. Lisa was so wet right now she didn’t know how this woman could do it. But she was making her hornier than she ever thought was possible.

“So come with me my sweet pet. And I’ll show you how to please your Mistress.” Chloe said as she grabbed her hand and laid her to her bedroom. Lisa was so wet right now. Her breathing was shallow and she wanted to get to the bedroom as fast as she could so that she could be with her Mistress. “Wait right her my sweet,” Chloe said with a smile as she walked to the closet and pulled out her box of sex toys.

Lisa stared at her Mistress wondering what she could be getting. Chloe turned around with her strapless strap-on in her mouth as she sucked on it. Then she switched to the other side as she walked over to Lisa with a sultry and seductive walk. “Are you going to fuck me with that Mistress?” Lisa asked with a smile thinking about what had happened with Jennie and there Mistress. Chloe smiled as she pulled the strap-on out of her mouth.

“No my sweet lover.” Chloe moaned as she rammed one end into Lisa causing her to moan. “You are going to fuck me. Just like you came here to do.” Chloe said as she removed her pants and panties. “But you are going to feel it too,” Chloe said as she crawled onto the bed and spread her legs so that Lisa could see her pussy. Lisa was so turned on that she didn’t know which way was up. If the world was about to come to end she didn’t care. All that mattered was this woman who was smiling at her with her legs spread.

Lisa ran up to her and crawled onto the bed as fast as she could and got between her Mistresses legs. Giving her a kiss. “Oh is my last little BlackPink member a little excited?” Chloe asked with a smile. “Fuck yes.” Lisa groaned as she rammed the strap-on into her Mistress. “Fuck.” Chloe moaned as she felt the strap-on enter her. Lisa then kissed Chloe and slipped her some tongue as she pumped into her Mistress.

Chloe wrapped her legs around her lover as she pumped into her. “Don’t you agree this is much better lover?” Chloe asked with a smile as she was fucked by her new plaything. “Fuck yes Mistress. This is so much better then I thought it was going to be making love to my Mistress.” Lisa moaned as she pumped into her Mistress.

“You have a nice ass too sweetie.” Chloe moaned as she reached down and gave Lisa’s ass a squeeze. This caused her to moan. “You like me squeezing your ass like that?” Chloe moaned as Lisa pumped into her. “Yes, Mistress I do.” Lisa moaned as she felt herself cum for the first time. But she was still horny for her Mistress. Chloe kissed her slipping her some tongue again.

“Then what do you think about this?” Chloe asked as she started spanking her ass. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Lisa moaned as she felt her Mistress spanking her. That was when Chloe had an idea. She brought one of her hands to her mouth and started to suck on her fingers. “What are you doing Mistress?” Lisa asked. She loved the sight of her Mistress laying under her sucking on her fingers.

“This,” Chloe said with a smile as she inserted two of her fingers into her ass. “FUCK!” Lisa screamed as she fucked her Mistress and felt her Mistress finger her ass. “Do you like?” Chloe asked with a smile as she felt herself getting close seeing Lisa like this. “FUCK YES. OH FUCK. OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!” she screamed as she came for this sending her juices all over the bed sheets. Chloe felt this and came herself sending her own stream to mix with her playthings.

The two of them were out of breath as they looked at each other. Then Chloe kissed her again. “That was amazing lover,” Chloe said with a smile. “Yes you were Mistress,” Lisa said with a smile. Chloe kissed her before she got out from under her new plaything. “Where are you going?” Lisa asked she had hoped that she would spend several hours in bed with her new Mistress. “Nowhere my pet,” Chloe said picking up the box.

“I was just going to pick which toy we are going to use next,” Chloe asked with a smile as she dumped out the box on the bed and Lisa saw everything that was inside it. Vibrators of all shapes and sizes. Dildos of varying sizes. And some silk rope. Lisa became wet again with the strapless strap-on still inside of her seeing all of these as her Mistress smiled at her. “This is going to be the best night of my life isn’t it Mistress?” Lisa asked with a smile. “Yup,” Chloe said with a smile.


End file.
